This invention relates generally to a known dust collector construction and, more specifically, to a snapband-type coupler or connection attached to one end of an elongated pleated filter element used in the dust collector.
In prior horizontal dust collector designs, the requirement to attach elongated pleated filters to a tube sheet has been achieved through the use of a filter with a molded top that attached to a retaining cup on the bottom side of the tube sheet. The attachment of the filter to the cup is accomplished by first slipping the molded top of the filter over the cup. A clamp is then placed around molded filter top and is tightened to rigidly attach and seal the filter to the retaining cup of the tube sheet.
The above clamping arrangement is problematic in the assembly of horizontally oriented filter elements that have limited access to those ends of the filter elements that are joined to the tube sheet. There remains a need, therefore, for a filter element coupling or connector that is easily attached to a tube sheet from outside the dust collector housing despite limited access to the tube sheet.